


Understanding Love

by graycolouredsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycolouredsky/pseuds/graycolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir attends a high school, plays guitar, and has friends anyone could ask for.  Soon, a new girl attends the school, befriending Ymir. New feelings emerge for both of them, and normal life isn't so boring anymore, but given the colour of vivid love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! I've been shipping Ymir x Christa/ Historia for a while now, and I would like to contribute to the fandom with this story :3 I'm fairly new at writing, so if any constructive (im a crybaby so I need u to be nice xDD) critism or comments would be greatly appreciated x33 Anyway, here is the first chapter of Understanding Love~

Understanding Love  
\---  
“Ymir! Wake up! This is the last time I’m telling you!”  
“Uuhf…” I covered my eyes with my arm.  
“Ymir, you have to the count of three.”  
“One.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Two.”  
“It’s Sunday, leave me alone.”  
“Three.”  
Suddenly, my covers are ripped off, cold air rushing to wrap around my body. I jumped up, hairs sticking up on my arms.  
“What the hell, Dad?!” I screamed, squinting my eyes at the opened blinds.  
“Today’s Monday and you have school. You have ten minutes to get ready.”  
Footsteps stammered out of my room, leaving me alone on my ruined bed.  
“God Dammit” I muttered, standing up at the foot at my bed. I raised my arms up, stretching and yawning. My arms fell to my sides, pulling my black shirt down. I checked my phone. It read 7:51, nine minutes until school started.  
I rushed to my bathroom and stopped at the sink. I grabbed my toothbrush, rinsing it under the faucet. I squeezed the mint toothpaste on the teal toothbrush, frantically scrubbing my teeth. With the other hand, I grabbed my brush and brushed through my oily hair. I left the toothbrush in my mouth, and grabbed a hair tie and wrapped it around the thick strands of short hair.  
I spit out the toothpaste and chugged the mouthwash. After fixing a few strands of hair and swishing my cheeks left and right, I coughed out mouthwash, along with chains of plaque dyed purple. I rinsed out my sink, and washed out my toothbrush. I lazily threw it back on the counter and went back to my room.  
Most of my clothes were dirty, because I was too lazy to do laundry. I went to the chair in the corner of my room, and grabbed some jeans and a blue v-neck t shirt. I grabbed a new bra and matching underwear from a drawer adjacent to the chair.  
Jumping in my skinny jeans, I let out a murmured “why” as I stretched out my legs. I ran to the mirror cabinet and grabbed perfume. After pulling the pants to my waist and fixing the pockets, I spritzed the perfume on my shirt and pants. I found spare socks laying on the floor. I fixed those on, and walked to my bedside stand, throwing my dirty pajamas at the chair. I picked up my phone, and slid it into my pocket.  
Next to my door, I dug my feet into black Converse, the logo dirtied with cotton from the shoes. I pulled the tounges up, and grabbed my red electric guitar from its stand. I grabbed the gray guitar case and carefully set the guitar in its proper place. I buckled up the sides an slung the strap over my shoulder.  
I rushed downstairs, grabbing my backpack sitting at the bench near the staircase. Walking into the kitchen, Dad was tapping his toes and resting his elbow at the counter.  
“Sorry.” I said, grabbing the water bottle and bag on the black granite countertop. Dad walked past me and to the garage, opening the door and leaving it open. I slung my backpack over my other shoulder and walked to the door. I closed it behind me and got in the back of the car.  
“Did you finish your homework last night? Or did you play guitar?” Dad asked as he started the car.  
“I practiced guitar.” I replied, checking my nails.  
“You didn’t do your homework?!” He pulled out the driveway, and started driving down the road.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do it at lunch.”  
“This is why you’re failing, Ymir.”  
“Four C’s isn’t failing. It means I’m average.”  
“Two D’s and an F means you’re failing!”  
“I would rather spend my time doing something worth it.” I checked my wrist, seeing the red ink that was reminding me of my homework.  
“Ymir, you’re a junior in high school now. You should know responsibility.”  
“I have responsibility! I practiced!”  
“I will take that guitar away from you if I have to.”  
“But I need to practice for the game. I get a solo, you know.”  
“If you keep failing, you won’t get that solo.”  
“Even you want to see me in that band uniform at the final game.”  
Dad stopped in the parking lot lane.  
“Just go to school.” He took two fingers and rubbed between his eyebrows.  
“Bye then.” I got out of the car, rolling my eyes once I closed the door. I walked to the front, holding the straps of my backpack and guitar. Once getting near the front doors and field, I sought out any of my friends.  
In the corner of my eye, Jean and Marco were wearing their red jerseys and chatting, as usual. Mikasa and Eren were also there, shadows cascading their forms. I started walking, my guitar bouncing behind my back.  
“Oh, Hey Ymir!” Mikasa smiled as she poked her head from Marco and Jean’s shoulders. Marco turned around, smiling.  
“Hey, freckle face.” Marco giggled.  
“Hey, Marco.” I said, giving a bit of a smirk. I stood between Eren and Marco, my back facing the sun. “What are we talking about?” I asked as I crossed my arms.  
“Just about the game on Friday.” Jean said as he punched Marco’s arm.  
Turning my head, I saw Eren’s ‘boyfriend’ walk behind him. He shoved his way between Eren and Mikasa, clinging to his bag.  
“Leeeviii~” Eren cooed as he hugged the midget.  
The deafening sound of the school bell went off, students racing to get to the door first. Luckily for us, he were near the doors. They opened up, and we walked through the glass doorways. We walked up the thin carpeted stairs and entered the main building. The office building across from us, staff smiling and waving like a good thing.  
I walked right into a hallway leading to the locker and music rooms. Jean, Marco, Eren and Levi walked as well, absorbed in their own conversations. I walked right again, and walked to the back of the classroom to the lockers.  
Eren and Levi also walked in, prancing to the piano. I could hear faint chords and keys being tuned. I unlocked my locker, and moved the speakers to the side. I put my guitar in, and locked it once again. I was at the doorway, seeing Eren gushing about a song he wanted Levi to play for him.  
“Y’know, Levi, the girls at our school still think you’re cute and hardcore and mush. I see your name plastered in marker all over girl’s journals and lockers.”  
“Well, It’s all true too.”  
“And straight.”  
Eren turned to me, blushing a beet red. Levi turned to me, with a glare in his eyes.  
“People still wonder what the weather is like up there for you.” Levi said, taking off his beanie.  
“Same as down there, shorty.” I patted his head as I walked out with my backpack.  
\----  
Leaving the hallway, I took a left at a corridor, going into the junior wing. I walked to the sector of lockers with the name ‘R’. After shoving through countless people, I found my locker, 319. I punched in my combo and opened the metal capsule, unpacking my bag and putting what little items were in the backpack. I kicked my bag in the bottom of the locker and grabbed my things for science.  
Upon entering the science room, Marco was already in his seat. I sat next to Marco, setting my stuff down to the right of my desk.  
“What do you think we’re doing today?” I asked, writing the agenda on my arm inn purple ink.  
“I’m pretty sure we’re starting something about the heart today.” He replied as he scribbled the agenda on his planner.  
“You shouldn’t write on your arm. You’ll get poisoning.” He looked over at my arm and saw the other things on my arm.  
“I’ve been doing this since middle school. You know that I’ll never get a planner.”  
Everyone was talking, writing, and beginning to get settled in class. Through all the chaos, Ms. Ral, the school counselor for girls and administrator, walked in. Present next to her, a small girl clenching textbooks and journals.  
Mr. Markus, the science teacher, walked to Ms. Ral, discussing something. She nodded, then left. Mr. Markus shook the girl’s hand, and showed her to the front. She gave him a slip of paper, and clenched the books closer to her chest. He signed the paper and gave it back to her, and she put it back in a folder.  
“Hello, class!” Mr. Markus announced. Everyone, with a dying groan, replied “Good morning, Mr. Markus.”  
“Class, we have a new student joining today, so please be kind and help her if she needs it. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” He asked, turning and smiling.  
The girl stepped up, looking a bit flustered.  
“Uhm… Hi… M-My name is Historia Reiss… And I just transferred to this school… It’s nice to meet you…” Her face formed a blush as she looked at the ground.  
“Well, Historia, why don’t you take the seat next to Marco?” Markus pointed to Marco, in which, Marco waved and smiled.  
She walked rather quickly to him, her head down. She wore a sunset orange shirt, with angel wings that made her arms look thin. She had blue shorts on, along with brown beaded sandals. Her golden hair trailed down her back. Long, thin bangs framed her face. Along her ocean blue eyes, brown mascara accentuated her lashes, making her eyes appear bigger. She had little to nothing on her face, except for a few faint freckles across her nose.  
She sat at the desk next to Marco, putting her things down quietly. People turned to her, smiling, waving, and saying hello. Her pink blush turned redder, and smiled, accepting the compliments rather nicely.  
\---  
“Class! You may have the last five minutes of class to chat amongst yourselves. Consider it a Monday morning treat.” He sit down at his desk and put his feet up, reading a magazine. Immediately, Marco turned to Historia and smiled.  
"So, Historia, where do you come from?" Marco asked as he collected his things.

Historia looked surprised, turning to him. “O-oh… Scotland…” She brushed her back behind her ear.

"That's nice." Marco smiled.  
Collecting my stuff, I went to Marco’s desk and sat on it.  
“Hi, Historia.” I said as I smiled, offering my hand for a handshake.  
Historia looked up at me, blushing a pink shade. She took out her delicate hand, lined with bracelets and rings. She took my hand and shook it delicately. Surprisingly, her hand was soft, made for painting or writing.  
"How old are you?" I asked, pulling my hand away.  
"Sixteen..." She looked down and clenched fists, but bobbed her head back up and smiled. "How old are you two?"  
"Sixteen." I replied, brushing my hair out of my eyes.  
"Same here." Marco said as he giggled.  
“You know… You both have freckles…” She giggled, pulling her hair behind her ear. “I’ve always wanted freckles…”  
Marco laughed, and happily accepted the compliment. I smiled, nodding.  
“Your last name is Reiss, right?” I asked as I set my stuff on Marco’s desk.  
“Y-yes… What are your last names?” She asked, eyes widening.  
“My last name is Bodt.” Marco stated as he put pens in his pencil case.  
“My last name is Reus.” I responded as I leaned back on a hand. “Your last name also starts with an R, so you might be in my section of lockers.”  
Historia smiled, looking quite happy at that fact.  
“What classes do you have?” Marco questioned as he zipped up the case.  
“Jesus, Marco. Are you playing 20 questions? Don’t pressure her.” I flicked Marco’s arm.  
“Oh, it’s alright! I don’t mind answering them.” Historia pulled out her schedule from a folder, scanning over the paper.  
“I have locker 317…” She looked up at me, her eyes obviously asking me the same question I had asked her.  
“I have locker 319. There’s no person at 318, so we’ll be right next to each other.” I responded, looking back at my nails.  
“Oh, classes…. Um…” She scanned for the classes. “Mostly advanced classes, except for science, beginner French, gym too…”  
"What period are you in gym?" Marco obviously was hoping she was in our period of gym, always trying to make new girls feel cute and special.  
"Um... It says fourth period..." She replied, putting her fingers near her mouth.  
"That means you have gym with me... Ymir, our other friends Jean, Sasha, Connie and Eren too! Gym is before lunch, by the way." Marco smiled, as always.  
"Well Historia..." I sighed, knowing she would appreciate me asking. "Since you have classes with us, do you want to sit with us at lunch today?"  
In all honesty, I think she smiled the brightest at that moment.  
"Yes... I would love to..." She blushed and looked at the floor.  
“What do you have next period?” I asked, hoping to stop the awkward silence.  
"Oh, I have a free period..." She responded, looking up at me. "What's your next period?"  
"I have a free period too.”  
“What about you, Marco?” Historia asked, looking at Marco with big eyes.  
“I have geography. It’s not fun.” Marco rubbed the back of his head.  
“W-where do I go during a free period?” She asked, rushing her fingers through her hair.  
“You can go to the cafeteria, band room, and the art room too.”  
“Where do you go?”  
“The music room.”  
“O-oh, do you play music?” Her mouth formed an O, putting her fingers back to her lap.  
“Yup. It’s pretty fun.” I turned to look at the ceiling.  
"What instrument do you play?"  
"Guitar.” I looked back at Historia. “Do you play anything?”  
“I play a little piano…” She giggled, closing her eyes and bringing her hand to her jawline. "I would have thought you played saxophone or drums..."  
"Nope. Electric guitar." I replied, sitting up straight.  
"Oh, that's cool. I've never met anyone who played guitar…"  
"Yeah, it’s fun. The cool thing is kids who want to practice can use it during second period, because that's the teachers break."  
“I don’t really know anyone else at the school… So would you mind if I came with you?” She wondered, tossing her head to the right to move her bangs.  
I smiled.  
“Yeah, you can come.”  
She smiled brightly, exposing perfect teeth, framed by pink lips  
\---  
Historia followed me to my locker, stopping and standing up. Compared to me, she was quite small. Through the chaotic people, she and I walked to the music room. It was just us two in the room. I walked to my locker, ringing the combo in. I opened up the giant locker, handing on to the beige metal bars that separated me and my guitar. I reached in, pulling out the speaker and guitar case.  
I set my guitar on the counter, unlocking the latches on the case. I pulled out the guitar and put the strap around my shoulders. I plugged in a cord at the bottom on the guitar head, connecting it to the speaker. I tuned the speaker, hearing the echoes of metal through the grate.  
Historia sat on the piano bench, hands in her lap.  
“Will you play?” She asked, looking up at me.  
“It’ll get loud. You ready?” I said, positioning my hands on the strings, grasping the black guitar chip.  
Historia smiled, nodding.  
With a deep breath, my hands began playing the chords.  
B minor, C flat, D minor, C flat…  
My hands cascaded, flying between strings and chords on the guitar. Metallic sounds echoed, bouncing off the walls.  
After about two minutes of practicing my solo, over and over, I stopped at the final chord, and shook the guitar to give a moment of a prolonged chord.  
Historia, in awe, smiled and clapped. “You’re so cool!” She proclaimed, stopping her clap. “I didn’t expect you to have that talent…”  
I smiled, and accepted the compliment greatly.  
We spent the rest of the period talking, smiling, and laughing. Although she was a little quiet, there was something about her that made you want to smile and laugh just because she does.  
Even the little things in life can make that difference...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :33


End file.
